Cheshire: A Disappearing Cat
by IsaBean
Summary: What happens when a girl interests Charles? She has a background though that could endanger the team. So who is her family? Why is she so scared of Riptide? ON HIATUS! trying to figure out how to continue this story!
1. Chapter 1

Cheshire: The Disappearing Cat

"Beast." Charles said from across the room as Moira wheeled him in.

"Professor, you ready to use Cerebrum?" Since the last machine was destroyed, the day Darwin died, Beast-Hank made another. But of course being the bright mind that he was he made it better. So that Charles could reach more and more minds. Touch and see them. This time, it took up the span of a couple floors, even when buried below the surface, Hank had full confidence that it would work.

"_As ready as all ever be." Charles said with a little less confidence, yet he smiled at his blue friend. _

Moira pushed him up to the consul. Beast placed the helmet on his head and the two walked away.

While inside he felt a source of power that was stronger than the rest. One that resisted his pressing mind. They must have had experience with telepaths if she knew how to do this so well.

'_Hello, my name is Charles Xavier. I'm here to see if you are alright. It's odd that I can feel your presents so strong yet I know how far away you are.' _He said glancing at the readings. They said she was in Brazil. But it felt as if she could have been right next to him.

'_I do not like intruding minds. Telepaths are not my most favored mutants.' _He heard her voice in response. _'Do you work with Magneto?'_

'_No, we have our differences. He feels that mutants are the future and that the humans should be extinguished. I believe that we can live in harmony. One day.'_

'_That's a beautiful thought Professor.'_

'_How did you-'_

'_Oh, you of all people should know that mental doors swing in both directions. Good day.' _And with that he felt the mind link sever.

"That's incredible! He said smiling. He turned the machine off then himself around.

Moira stepped up when he came out early.

"That was quick."

"Ready the jet, Hank. Moira, get Havok and Banshee." He said smiling and wheeling past them.

"Wait, did you find a good contender? To be part of the team, I mean." Moira asked.

"Oh yes I did." He said turning to face them. "And she's brilliant.

**LATER**

"**Alessandro!" **She yelled. She worked at a brewery in a German town in Brazil. **"Você tem o malte? Eu ter de a cevada. Voce acha que a cerveja tem suficiente as amido?" (Do you have the malt? I have the barley. Do you think the beer has enough starch?) **She asked him in a Sao Paulo Brazilian Accent. Her Portuguese was so good that her fellow workers forgot she was a gringo.

"**Sim, eu tem. Mas, nao tem mais amido." **He said sighing. She did as well. **(Yes, I have it. But, we don't have more starch.)**

"**Eu acho que eu vá pra para a loja depois almoço." (I think I'll go to the store after lunch)**

He gave a light nod as she walked away.

After lunch she stopped by the store. They went to the little home brew stores when they didn't have enough supplies. They would just stop by and get what they needed until the next shipment came in. She sighed as she walked in, grazing the isles with her eyes. She picked up a fifty pound bag of the starch that they used in there beer and threw it over her shoulder. She carried it all the way to the counter and dropped the sack on the counter. She dug out a sixty reals (the Brazilian dollar) and slapped it on the counter. She looked around for the owner.

"**Francisco. Onde você está?" (Where are you?)**

"He's not here." A voice said from behind her.

She turned. "Who are you?" she asked clearly American. Her intense gaze softened. "Professor X." She said with a smile.

"Yes. You're good. I've never met anyone that could deflect my intrusion other than-"

"Emma Frost. Another telepath." She said looking off to the side. With that one move he could tell that the two had a history.

"You two know each other?"  
"Regretfully, yes. She is acquainted with my brother. Janos Questad. He's my half-brother. They tried to recruit me in there little team. Emma Frost is a jack whole." She said with a light chuckle before picking the bag back up again and leaving her money for the owner when he got back.

"You don't want to hear what I have to say."

"Not really. I'm guessing it's just like Magneto's except less 'mutants are the only ones that should live' crap."

"Well yes, would you like to help our cause then?" He asked. "Learn to use your powers to the full extent."

"That would be nice but I have a job so…. Bye." She said then with a small puff of smoke she was gone.

"Just like Cheshire Cat. I disappear." She said walking on in the ware house that they used as a brewery. She smiled and looked up. Her smiled promptly fell.

"Hello LeAnne." Janos stood in front of the team. Emma, Raven, Erik, Azazel, and Angel. She froze dropping the bag and looking at the warehouse. It was now destroyed. Everything she did to get away from him, and just when she thought she had succeeded, he comes back.

"I've missed you my dear sister." He said with a sinister smirk plastered wildly across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope that you guys like this Chapter! Are Y'all excited about X-Men: Days of Future Past?! I totally am! Anywho! Enjoy!**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

"Oh, don't even think about running Chess." He came closer. "Emma can track you, Azazel can pick you up."

"I don't want to join you little rebellion." She said backing away.

'_Charles!' _She yelled at him mentally trying her hardest to meet him half way mentally.

'_You again.' _ She could practically feel him smiling. _'Change your mind?'_

"We're not asking this time." Her brother made a little hand signal and the member inched there way towards her.

'_Sorry, not really, I need help though.' _She started running but Azazel appeared in front of her. She disappeared and reappeared, but whenever she did that he managed to follow.

'_Where are you?'_

'_The Brewery on Epée Drive.' _She voiced mentally as she ducked some punches and jabs of his tail.

'_And your there why?'_

'_I work here!'_

'_Are you even legally allowed to drink yet?'_

'_I don't drink it I make it dumb butt!'_

'_So how old are you?'_

'_What's it to ya? I need help! My Dang Dumb Dirt Bag brother brought his friends to visit. This time there not asking for my help! There forcing me on their Adventure Squad!' There was a pause. 'Whoa! Okay, Azazel's tail is sharp!'_

'_I'm coming!'_

'_Thanks! I'm 18 by the way.' She said with a mental groan._

There was a really loud hum then a bang.

'_Cover your ears Miss 18 year old.'_

She obeyed. There was I super high-pitched screech that came next. The others recoiled and ran away.

"Fine, you can have her!" Janos said violently as he ran.

"So much for being a brother." She mumbled to herself. Someone chuckled from behind her. She spun on her heels to see a tall blond man with big blue eyes. He smirked. "Oh, you gave me a fright." She said placing a hand on her chest.

He chuckled again, smiling at the dark haired girl in front of him.

"Sorry." He said smiling as Charles wheeled himself over.


End file.
